blocked_independent_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200214-history
Why.gba
Prologue You know games like Pokemon, Zelda, etc? There's alot of Game Boy Advanced cartridges out there of them, but did you know there was one that you probably never knew about? It has no label on it, and it's black, but when you load it up, it says "Why?" as the title. Chapter 1: "Why?" Well, it starts out when you play a new game. You are in the woods and your sprite is a boy with red pants on, blue hat, and yellow jacket. There's a scene and he says "Where are you? Why can't I find you? Why?", and it repeats "Why?" again. He runs to this house and you see people in it, he takes out a knife and you see it black out. You see a little flash but it shows "Why?!?!?!?!" and it shows him with a knife in all of the families backs. After this, he is outside of the house and throws something behind him as he walks away, and the house ignites on fire. Chapter 2: "Why not?" There's a nemisis with him. His name just displays "???". A box comes out with "???: Brother, you shouldn't be out here, and why is that building on fire?", and his brother says: "???: Why? Why should I? Why is the building in fire? Why don't I care? I don't CARE.", he is kind of, like, insane. The screen blacks out as the game starts glitching. But then you see a flash as you see a picture of his brother and him behind his brother with the same exact knife, about to kill him. The screen's back and he's at this funeral. The funeral is for you... Chapter 3: "The Curse" Later, if you don't complete the game in-time, you will NOT be saved, and this will come true. Watch out, because he will be right behind you...your house will be on fire...your family will be dead. If you complete it, then tell it to your friends. But if you don't tell it to your friends, they'll all die. So here's the story of my story... Chapter 4: "My story" Well, I was with my family while I was looking up GBA Games on Ebay...I had about $34.99. I was looking around and alot of the old carts were really expensive...Then I saw this $1.00 game. It had no label but it was black all around it. It was sold with the name "Pokemon: Blue". I bought it because I've never had this version of Pokemon. So then I bought it. It cames 2 days after. After I got it, I decided to try it out. It was really strange, how these scenes were happening. After the effects, I was chosen these options and it showed a timer: I only had 1 minute. I ran to the darkness and it said "You win!". I had chills down my spine, as I started telling friends. I threw the cartridge away, but after 1 week, my friend told me he found a cartridge. It was the same cartridge.